BellxAiz Oneshot
by JASK21
Summary: AU MODERN DAY BellXAiz oneshot read it if you wanna im terrible at summaries if u haven’t guessed by now


**Soo I've had this for a long time in my notes and I completely forgot about it haha it took me a few weeks just to finish this (actually that's complete Bs it took way longer then that) and wow my head hurts the stress for writhing sucks either that or I'm just really stupid that my brain hurts I actually never planned on finishing this or even putting this out here but after reading and re-reading "Can Bell Find Hope Again" by Rising King and "To Begin Anew" by Furby Flame made me wanna finish this don't expect anything after this cuz I don't think I'm meant to be a writher took me a long time for this Oneshot I don't want to imagine myself writhing a full blown story it's hurts just thinking about.**

 **AU modern day bell x aiz**

On a dark moonless summer night, with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness, Aiz stretched her stiff legs as best as she could while driving the rented moving van. All her worldly possessions were stuffed behind her as she drove the long five hour trip. She turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to her new home in the country and to her new life.

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon. A fire! Oh no! Aiz pulled into the long winding driveway as flames leaped, dancing in the wind, while devouring the old weathered wood barn. She jumped from the van and ran toward the blaze. That barn was supposed to be an animal shelter and headquarters for her new job. Aiz felt like she was watching a funeral pyre for her new life. What kind of sign was this for her new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed her blonde hair as she ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. She collided into what felt like a brick wall and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Gentle hands clasped her shoulders to stop her from falling upon impact, and then guided her back out of the heat.

Aiz 's ears caught the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His bright ruby eyes locked onto her gold ones then widened with surprise. Or was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting her thinking processes? Something soft squirmed against her chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering rabbits. He was rescuing the baby animals! Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor. "Who are you?" Aiz whispered.

"I'm Bell." Bell remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here." He thrust the bundle of panicky rabbits into her arms before brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her lovely heart-shaped face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of her feminine and curvacious form. Bell wondered why no one warned him that she was such a beauty. "You must be Aiz , the new vet," he tossed back over his shoulder as he again ran toward the barn to save more animal shelter strays.

Aiz settled the newborn rabbits on the grass, well away from the blazing barn, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firemen hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Bell hauled out the baby rabbit's mother, handing it and three more strays to Aiz , before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firemen had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Aiz to a large neighboring ranch house at the end of the lane and told her the owner said for her take care of the rescued animals there.

Although she kept her hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the rabbits, her mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a NASCAR race. What would she do now? What about her job at the animal shelter? Now that the barn burned, where would she live if not in the loft? Did God have something personal against her, for her fresh start to begin with disaster? Wasn't it all but a flashing neon sign advertising that she'd made a wrong decision to move here?

Oh no. Would her new veterinarian partner want to rebuild the animal shelter? She'd never spoken with him directly, but had been interviewed by the relocating vet who was to hire a replacement partner. What did the future hold for her?

Aiz sighed deeply. Only two hours ago she was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction she was taking with her life.

Despite the animal shelter in ashes down the lane, again and again, she wondered just WHO precisely was Bell? Where had he come from and would she see him again? He wasn't what she would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him -- something she liked. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met. Well, Aiz conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked her senses out of whack. She'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah. It wasn't chemistry.

She no sooner settled the rabbits into a make-shift bed, than she heard the smooth baritone that Aiz recalled from earlier. She turned her head toward its source and her mouth went dry. Surely this wasn't Bell? This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable. She inhaled deeply as she detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his white hair, and ruby eyes that also held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-female heart department. The smoky voice was saying something, but her heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man couldn't possibly be Bell-the-rabbit-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at her gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Aiz ?"

Wow! Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze away from his blue one before her face could betray her thoughts. He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face. When she dared another glance, he stared at her for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Aiz guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, she cleared her throat. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Bell leaned his back against the wall and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding her with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Aiz looked away.

Bell held out one hand. "I'm Bell Cranel by the way." When her much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, Bell attempted to regulate his breathing. He'd prayed for God to make the way clear, to make the path obvious in the direction Bell should take his life. Now this woman was fresh-out of places to live until the barn was reconstructed. How did you invite a gorgeous woman you've just met to spend the night without making it sound like a pick-up line? "You're welcome By the way.

She snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Bell tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like her. Or touch her curvacious body. Yet he couldn't release the smooth peaches and cream hand in his. Her touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning. "Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when she tugged. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her golden eyes narrowed on him. Her honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when she asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I live here."

She swallowed hard, then practically squeaked her realization. "YOU." It wasn't a question. For the first time, Bell wondered if the attraction went both ways. She didn't sound necessarily pleased about it. In fact, her next statement sounded more like an accusation. "YOU are my new partner!"

Bell nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Dr. Bell Cranel D.V.M. at your service." When she all but growled her frustration, he added, "Don't worry. We'll rebuild."

She tossed her hands in the air before hitching a thumb back toward the lane. "I can't exactly live in that moving van while the shelter is under construction."

Bell took a step toward her and closed the gap. He watched her breathing speed up. "You can live with me until then. There's lots of rooms to choose from. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

She shook her head, flipping blonde hair back over her shoulder, then tipped her stubborn chin in the air. "That's partnership, mister. Not relationship."

"Yes," Bell agreed. "That too. It takes an equal partnership for any relationship to work. After you interviewed for the job, the vet you're replacing told me you're sweet, big-hearted, and a good doctor. He failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

She grumbled, "He failed to mention my future partner could double for a male model if he needed a change of employment." She whipped her eyes off his form-fitting t-shirt.

Bell shook his head. Oh yes, this would be interesting. She was definitely interested in him whether she wished it so or not. God had definitely handed Bell a blessing when He sent Aiz . The animal shelter burning down was like a flashing neon sign for Bell's life, sending Aiz into more than his business, sending her into his home as well. God was looking out for Aiz , too. She just didn't realize it yet.

Bell motioned toward the hallway. "Pick a room, any room, for your stay. Then I'll help you carry in your suitcases so you can shower away the smoke and soot from the fire. In the morning, I'll help you unload the moving van." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Welcome home, Dr. Aiz Wallenstein ."

With that, Aiz spun around and practically stomped toward the hallway.

Bell smiled after her. Feisty. Dang but if he didn't like that about her too.

 **Wow I never write anything this long before also sorry if I misspelled anything**

 **Yup I think I will stick with writing crappy challenges I feel like I'm making alot of people cringe when I do and that makes me happy. On a side note I'm honestly surprised that someone actually took up my CLs haha that makes me really happy I was expecting them to rot here SOOO THANK YOU Furby flame and Rising King Pce out.**


End file.
